Cloud 9
'''Cloud 9 '''is a 2014 sports drama romance television film directed by Paul Hoen and written by Justin Ware, Don D. Scott and Katie Wech. It stars Dove Cameron, Luke Benward, Kiersey Clemons and Mike C. Manning. The film is set in the world of competitive snowboarding. The first promo aired on November 29, 2013 during the premiere of "Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas". The film premiered on January 17, 2014 as a Disney Channel Original Movie. It was viewed by 4.96 million viewers during its original premiere. Plot Snowboarder Kayla Morgan, the best girl shredder in Summit Valley, competes in a snowboarding challenge and wins for the girls' division. With her Swift snowboarding teammate/boyfriend, Nick Swift, who is also the son of team coach Sebastian Swift, she trains as a part of the Swift Team to win the "Fire and Ice" snowboarding competition. A year ago, a viral video branding the famous, legendary snowboarder Will Cloud as an "epic failure" caused Will to end his snowboarding career. He wiped out attempting a move he created in Fire and Ice, called the Cloud 9, and almost died, allowing the Swifts to take the win. Now, Will works at his family's dog-kennel with his mum, Andrea. During a pre-Fire and Ice party for the Swifts, Sebastian Swift tells Nick that he needs to do whatever it takes to win Fire and Ice. After the party, Kayla, Nick and their teammates find Will's sled that he left behind. Kayla and Nick get on and ride the sled, however, Nick is unable to control it and apologises to Kayla before throwing himself out of the sled. Still riding, Kayla crashes through the mountain lodge sign, demolishing it and breaking the sled in the process. A security guard finds her and takes her home, and Kayla was abandoned by her teammates to take the blame. Will is informed that his sled is broken. Her parents, Richard and Madeline, tell Kayla and will that they will fix the sign, but Kayla has to work at the dog kennel every day after school to pay for Will's sled. She agrees, and she and Will argue about her presence at the kennel. During the argument, Will blatantly tells Kayla that even though she has won many medals, her board technique is rusty and she was only on the Swift team because her dad owned the resort and supplied the team with money. After school, while working at the kennel, she receives a voice mail from Sebastian that she is kicked off the team because of her misconduct. Furious, she marches up to Nick, and he reveals that him and the others knew about her dismissal from the team but wouldn't do or say anything about it. When Kayla presses further, Nick explains that she can't win Fire and Ice, due to her faulty riding. The next day, when Will arrives, he is with his friends, Dink and Sam. While Will is lecturing Sam on his poor snowboarding, Kayla realises that Will truly does know what he is doing. Later, Will and his friends leave, leaving Kayla in charge. After she locks one of the dogs, Donald, in his cage, Kayla gives another a bath. Donald mischievously unlocks the cage and lets the other dogs out. She discovers their escape and chases them through town. Later, she talks to Nick again, and he decides that they should break-up, saying that she is distracting him from the competition. When Kayla returns to the kennel with the dogs, she pleads to be fired, but Andrea refuses. Back at home, her friends Pia and Lindsay try to comfort her and bring themselves to watch the viral video and see how Will got injured. Kayla asks Will to train her for Fire and Ice so she can really know snowboarding and work on her technique. She also offers to re-model the kennel to bring in more customers. Will denies that he still loves snowboarding and refuses to coach her. Infuriated, Kayla keeps trying to talk reason into him. He blatantly replies that she does not have a team to compete with, and so there would be no point in teaching her anyway. Kayla sees his old teammates and decided that they could be a team together. Kayla then notices the really famous shredder, Skye Sailor, and realises the Swifts have replaced her with Skye. She tries to reason with Will again, telling him not only have the Swifts replaced her, but they beat Will too and he hasn't snowboarded since. Will then agrees to train them. At school, she tells her friends that Will is going to coach her and introduces them to Sam and Dink. She sees Nick and is incredulous when he silently "one-upps" her. Later, Skye spots Kayla and offers to give her an autograph. Realising this was the girl she replaced, she decides to make the autograph to "Kayla, Everyone's favourite Daddy's girl." Angrily, Kayla remarks that she will be the winner of Fire and Ice. Will and Kayla start serious training. Kayla isn't doing great at first, but she is later showing steady improvement and also working on the makeover for the dog kennel. At one point, Nick sees Kayla and Will together and he doesn't seem happy about it. Will's mum is blown away at the makeover once it is finished. She notes that Will and Kayla make a great team. While Will is pre-occupied, she thanks Kayla for bringing back "the old Will." After getting fro-yo, Kayla notices Tyson's Peak and comments on its scary appearance. Will concludes that riding down the mountain is impossible, while Kayla argues that nothing is impossible. Kayla asks what their chances of winning Fire and Ice were, and Will tells her that although it was shaky, they are starting to look like a real threat. Kayla ventures even further, voicing her thoughts that Will should join their team, and she makes him promise to at least think about it. The next morning, Kayla hears that her mother talked to Will's mum about her input at the kennel and her determination to become better at snowboarding, thus enlisting Will. She then hears her dad's comment that he doesn't want to see her fail and that she has no chance of winning against the Swifts. Kayla reminds herself that nothing is impossible. Later, Kayla asks Will to teach her the Cloud 9, but they argue when Will says she is not ready. Will uses the mountain as an example, saying you need to have no fear going down it. He ventures to say that Kayla is not yet at that point. Determined to prove a point, Kayla takes a helicopter ride to the top of Tyson's peak and bravely snowboards down the mountain, unaware that she is being recorded on TV from the helicopter and broadcast live on television. But on the way down, she falls off a drop when the snow ledge breaks, which causes an avalanche, which buries her under the snow though by then, she has boarded all the way down Tyson's Peak. Will and Donald run to find her and eventually rescue her. Kayla admits that she boarded down the peak just to impress Will, so he would be willing to teach her the Cloud 9. In school, Kayla finds out that Skye is already Nick's girl, and she tricks Will into holding her hand to even up the score. Later, Dink and Sam learn that Will has joined the team. Will finally agrees to teach Kayla the Cloud 9 and shows her how to do the first part. While she attempts the Cloud 9, Nick and Skye sees. Nick seems sympathetic when she falls and Skye notices. After afew failed attempts at the Cloud 9, Kayla leaves to refuel. Nick arrives and tells Will there's a strong chance Kayla will be injured doing the Cloud 9 just as Will was, and it would be Will's fault. Afterwards, Kayla makes a few more attempts. Now into the night, Skye is watching her when Sebastian sees her attempts. Panicked, he asks Skye what she was doing and Skye said the Cloud 9. He doesn't believe that she can pull it off but Skye counters him, saying not to count her out. Mad, he tells Skye that she told him she could beat Kayla. Skye counters commenting that he lied because he had said she was a pampered princess with no talent. She goes on about how much better Kayla's doing, saying "That girl can ride". When Kayla wants to do another attempt, Will says she was hesitating and that he can't risk her getting hurt. He accuses her that it is really just about winning Nick back. Kayla says she has had enough with people who don't believe in her. Will comes up and kisses her. When Kayla heads home, Sebastian comes up and tells her that he wants her back on the team and she says yes, just because he saw her as a new improved weapon for the Swifts. At the Fire and Ice competition, Kayla arrives wearing a Swift Team jacket, making the Hot Doggers (Will and Kayla's team) think she gave up on them. Kayla reveals she was only pulling a trick and was only wearing it to return the equipment she was instructed to give back earlier, making it clear that she has officially dumped the Swift team for what they did, and the Hot Doggers is where she belongs, despite warnings of regret from Sebastian. When Fire and Ice begins, Will starts out very well, with Nick close behind. In Run 2, Nick starts to show power and wins the Men's title, making Kayla the only chance the Hot Doggers have left against the Swift team. Kayla does pretty good in Run 1, but Skye does horrible. Skye pulled off a routine in Run 2 and Kayla can only beat her with at least an almost perfect score. Right before her round in Run 2, Richard apologises to Kayla for not believing in her and hopes that she will win. Sebastian sees this and considers it a distraction from winning. Nick protests that a parent supporting their kid is not a bad thing. Nick then tells Kayla that he followed his father's orders to crash the sled in order to give his father an excuse to kick Kayla off the team as Sebastian before did not believe in her. Nick tells his father that this was his dream, not Nick's. Kayla and Will are both unsure if she will be able to perform the Cloud 9, but after what Nick told her, she is furious at Sebastian and even more determined then to beat the Swifts and decides she will do it. With an awesome performance, she successfully lands the Cloud 9, scoring a perfect 10 points from all the judges, winning her first "real" trophy, and making the Hot Doggers overall winners of Fire and Ice. Everyone applauds her, including Sebastian, who now regrets his decision to dump her from his team. Cast *Dove Cameron as Kayla Morgan *Luke Benward as Will Cloud *Mike C. Manning as Nick *Kiersey Clemons as Skye *Amy Farrington as Andrea *Patrick Fabian as Richard *Carlon Jeffery as Dink *Andrew Caldwell as Sam *Dillon Lane as Burke *Colton Tran as Mike Lamb *Victoria Moroles as Pia *Tatum Chiniquy as Linds *Jeffrey Nordling as Sebastian Production The movie premiered on January 17, 2014 along with the series premiere of I Didn't Do It and a special preview of Win, Lose or Draw and the same date of The Nut Job released in theaters. International Release The film originally premiered on January 17, 2014 on Disney Channel and Family Channel. It premiered on February 20, 2014 on Disney Channel (Israel), on February 28, 2014 on Disney Channel (UK and Ireland), on March 23, 2014 on Disney Channel (Southeast Asia) and in mid-2014 on Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand). Other Disney Channel networks premiered it throughout March and April, with Russia airing it March 1, Italy on March 8, the Eastern European networks on March 15, Spain, Scandinavia and the Netherlands on April 11, France on April 22 and Brazil on May 11. It will premiere on June 28 in Australia and on June 26 on Disney Channel (Europe, Middle East and Africa). The movie premiered in Germany in April on Disney Cinemagic. Songs *"Cloud 9" - Dove Cameron and Luke Benward *"Across the Sky" - Nikki Flores and Don Benjamin *"Never Too Late" - The PCH Crew featuring Mayru *"I Want It All" - Krankheadz *"One Girl Revolution" - Superchick Category:Cloud 9 Category:Films Category:2014 Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies